Life's But a Walking Shadow
by fireworksinsidemyhead
Summary: For 10 Shakespeare@LJ: collection of oneshots based on Macbeth quotes. "A little water clears us of this deed.": He was a clone, a fake, a tool of Fei Wong Reed, a machine without a heart.
1. A little water clears us of this deed

Here is the complete collection of oneshots I wrote for _10_shakespeare Livejournal_ a rather long time ago. Somehow I just hadn't thought of uploading them here until just now. Looking through them again, I have made very minor modifications e.g changing a few titles, correcting mistakes, etc. If there are any more mistakes I might have missed, please let me know.

Some things you should note about this collection of oneshots: these are written for a writing challenge. Those who signed up (i.e me) had to complete writing 10 fanfics of their selected fandom based on quotes from the Shakespearean play of their choice. I decided to attempt writing Tsubasa RC fanfics prompted by quotes from _Macbeth_.

* * *

**Title:** Farewell  
**Character(s):** c!Syaoran, Sakura, vague mentions of Kurogane and Fai**  
Prompt:** "A little water clears us of this deed." - Lady Macbeth**  
Genre:** Angst. Definitely.**  
Word Count:** 647**  
Warnings:** Spoilers for chapter 124.**  
Summary:** He was a clone, a fake, a tool of Fei Wong Reed, a machine without a heart.  
**Author's Notes:** My first fic for 10_shakespeare. Basically an expansion on chapter 124, with some assumptions of my own.**  
Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

It was time to proceed to the next world. Syaoran could not sense any more feathers in this world called Tokyo. The search had to go on and there was no time that he should be wasting, even if it was to clear the mess that he had made.

A dimensional tunnel had opened for him. He turned to look at the almond-shaped hole that was stretching wider and wider until it was large enough for him to pass through. Whatever lay within was uncertain to him, but he could easily guess that it was a swirling vortex of time and space, a connection between this world and the next one that he was supposed to go to. All he had to do was walk through it and continue the mission that he had started. Turning, he let the princess fall limply from his arms. She had received her feather already; his job here was done.

He took a step towards the opening. He knew that everybody's eyes were upon him. They had been glued to him ever since he had emerged from the water, dragging the exhausted magician behind him. Blood had been painted all over their bodies, streaks of crimson having splattering all over their faces and torn clothes. It had been obvious who was the culprit. Even a fool could tell who had been more powerful at that moment. The proof had been there before their eyes, clearly laid out for all to see. Syaoran was so sure that nobody would want him to stay by their side anymore. Who would want a betrayer for a companion?

Yet, as he moved closer to the dimensional opening, someone had reached for him. A hand held onto his arm, clinging onto him with whatever little strength that it had. He turned slightly to see a face, one that was familiar yet foreign at the same time. Messy brown locks framed a fragile expression, which was most strongly brought out by the stream of tears falling from pleading emerald eyes. The one whom Syaoran betrayed, who must be most hurt by what he had done, still wanted him to stay. It was a very simple, very sincere, almost desperate request uttered by a pain-filled voice:

"Please... don't go..."

But he had to leave. There was no choice for him. He was not an individual being of an independent will, like the rest of them were. He was a clone, a fake, a tool of Fei Wong Reed, a machine without a heart. He could not feel anything for his companions who were his enemies. He could not think anything except to retrieve all the lost feathers that were essential for the completion of his master's plan. He could not do anything but work for his creator who had given him his purpose to live. He should not be staying with them at all.

So with a slight flick of his arm, he shook Sakura off. He turned to face the dimensional opening again and stepped forward. As he entered, he offered no glance backwards at the princess, who must be weeping so painfully for a precious friend she had lost one more time as she fell again to the floor. He had caused her enough suffering; it was not necessary to further remind her that he had hurt her and her other companions. The opening closed swiftly behind him, shutting him away from the view of the world where he had lost his heart.

Only then did he turn back and stare quietly at the space where the dimensional opening should have been. Reaching up to touch his scarred face, he felt the tears that had just started to spill from his expressionless mismatched eyes. Mechanically, he wiped them away. Turning again, he proceeded with his mission, elimatinating all obstacles that were to stand in his way.


	2. This is the very painting of your fear

**Title:** Pawns of Fate**  
Character(s):** Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran**  
Prompt:** "This is the very painting of your fear." - Lady Macbeth**  
Genre:** Angst  
**Word Count:** 569**  
Warnings:** Spoilers for infinity arc (from chapter 136).**  
Summary:** The princess looks over the board, examining her pieces.**  
****Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

_Edit:_ Thanks to cuenta for pointing out a missing word!

* * *

Perched upon her small throne, the princess fixed her gaze upon the gigantic chessboard that lay before her feet. Emerald eyes looked ahead, steady and piercing, as though they could see anything and everything. The black dress that she wore seemed to add to the mystery and hidden pain of her hard character. She was definitely strong and absolutely serious about winning this game.

Below her, three knights clad in black waited patiently in their places. In terms of strength, they could not be compared with one another. Every one had a different weapon and different abilities, but all of them were powerful in their own way. Coupled with the firm determination of their princess, they could be invincible.

Among the three, the best at fighting was surely the ninja. The princess had no doubt that he had been very well trained. However, time could sometimes force people to change and he definitely did. The meaning of strength to him was different now than it had been before the journey. Whether or not he had noticed and acknowledged it, he had truly become stronger, just like everybody else had learnt to be, including the once happy and innocent princess herself.

His partner, the magician, still held onto his smiling mask, but cracks were beginning to form. Those smiles betrayed feelings of loneliness and hidden truths. Slowly, he was becoming less like the clown he tried so hard to be and more like the vulnerable human being that had been concealed behind those many jokes and lies. Even though the princess knew it very well, she still trusted him with all her heart. It would not be long before she would entrust him with her life.

The last knight, probably the most gallant of them all, was simply a boy forcibly entangled within the webs of fate. With a painful twist in her heart, the princess remembered the other boy who had caused this real person to suffer such loneliness. It was no use; both of them were so alike, yet so different, and she could not help but be reminded of the two. Quietly, she grieved the tragedy that they were destined to face. Perhaps, it was these strong feelings that helped her to decide to change their future, the future that belonged to them all.

Chained to this game now, the princess knew that she had no choice but to play it. She looked seriously at her opponent, the white king who sat in his stone throne opposite hers. He smiled gently, quietly reminding her of the decision that she had made. For a moment, she closed her eyes and squeezed the arms of her chair. When her eyes opened again, they burned with a powerful fire that focused all her seriousness and determination to change the terrible future she had foreseen.

"Ready..."

For a last time, her knights turned to look at her. It was the only way that they could offer their encouragement now. The princess looked back steadily, silently promising them that she would remain strong for them.

"Set..."

Looking across the chessboard again, she saw the expression on the white king's face. He was still smiling, but his eyes were absolutely serious. She knew that he was not going to go easy on her. The pieces were ready to attack at any moment. It would not be long now...

"Go!"

It had finally begun.


	3. Fair is foul, and foul is fair

**Title:** Between the Truth and the Lies**  
Character(s):** Fai, Mokona, Syaoran, Kurogane, Ashura, Yuui**  
Prompt:** "Fair is foul, and foul is fair." - The Three Witches**  
Genre:** Angst**  
Word Count:** 426**  
Rating:** G**  
Warnings:** Spoilers for chapter 154.**  
Summary:** It was something Fai never expected he would do.  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry if it sounds OOC. It's my first attempt at deciphering Fai's mind.  
**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

Returning to Celes was something Fai never thought he would do. Yet, standing on the familiar land of snow, he knew he had done so. It was not a decision that had been forced upon him, but a choice that he had made himself, even though he had so desperately wished that he would never return again. Gazing up at Castle Ruval now, he pondered sadly if he had done the right thing.

Already, he could sense the presence that Mokona could not. There were no other living things in this world; too many had not survive the treacherous cold and long ago been defeated by the harsh winter. Just as Mokona had suggested, there were no people living in Celes other than those who dwelt within the castle. Sakura's body had fallen into this world quite recently and should be able to withstand the difficult environment for some time... long enough, hopefully.

With the help of Syaoran's powers, they were transported to the entrance of the castle. Every step that they took brought them closer to the person that Fai had been running from. Fai could not tell them. If he did, he might have to tell them the truth and confess that he had been telling so many lies. He did not want to lose their friendship; he wanted to keep those memories that they shared as happy and untainted as they were.

They were approaching the door. Anybody could have opened it with a simple push. However, it was Fai - he who knew the person waiting patiently within the room, who had hoped that they would not meet again if possible - who willingly stepped into the situation that he had most wished to avoid. Quietly, he looked up to meet the eyes of a long-lost benefactor.

Like a father might welcome his child home after a long day, the dark-haired figure offered a kind smile. Fai could sense Kurogane's watchful gaze piercing into him, suspicious and questioning, but he avoided it. As much as possible, Fai tried to prepare himself for the moment of truth to reveal itself, but he soon found that no matter how long he took, he could never be prepared for what really happened. He was looking at a familiar ragged face, the face that he had seen a very long time ago, the face that had been so similar to his own once upon a time.

For the first time in decades, he found himself face to face with the brother whose name he had stolen.


	4. They placed a fruitless crown

**Title:** Blossom of Friendship  
**Character(s):** Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito**  
Prompt:** "Upon my head they placed a fruitless crown." - Macbeth**  
Genre:** General (angst if you squint)**  
Word Count:** 418**  
Rating:** G**  
Warnings:** My first attempt at fluff, and obviously not quite successful. So, a gen fic.**  
Summary:** Sakura brings Syaoran into the palace.  
**Author's Notes:** An explanation on how this fits the prompt, in case you don't get it. Remember how Sakura tries to make Syaoran smile in the beginning? And there is this scene where she makes him a wreath or "_crown_" of some sort? I thought that might involve creating his own heart. However, in the end, as you might know, it doesn't quite work, thus it becomes a _fruitless_ attempt. Hopefully the connection seems a little clearer now?**  
Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

_Edit:_ Thanks (again) to cuenta for pointing out a missing word!

* * *

The little princess was pulling the young archaeologist into her favourite garden in the palace. He was reluctant, nervously glancing around him at the blank walls that seemed to stare at him with unseen eyes. A chill suddenly ran up his spine when they passed a certain thick pillar. Why did he have the uncomfortable feeling that it was watching him?

"Uh... Princess? Are you sure about this?" he asked her for the hundredth time. Again, the brunette vigorously shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong! My father says I can play here, and I want to play with Syaoran!" she grinned happily.

"But, Princess..." He started to protest, but he was interrupted almost immediately.

"It's Sakura," said the princess with a pout. She held his hands so firmly that he could not bear to just shake her off. "We're friends, right, Syaoran? Friends call each other by name. My name is Sakura." Emerald eyes looked at him closely. "Sa - ku - ra," she emphasized.

"Umm... okay, Prin... Sakura," he stuttered, still not used to addressing the young royalty so informally. Sakura, however, beamed proudly.

"There, it wasn't so hard, was it? Now what shall we play?" She looked around, as though hoping that the colourful flowers surrounding them could provide an answer.

"Are you sure this is okay, Prin... Sakura?" Syaoran could not shake off the feeling that he was being watched. He kept glancing at the pillar behind them. It haunted him worse than he thought it might have. Was there really a ghost?

"It's all right," stressed Sakura, bending down and looking among the flowers as though searching for hidden treasure. "Aha! Found it!" she suddenly cried gleefully. Jumping up, she revealed a small wreath of flowers. Gingerly, she tiptoed and placed it on Syaoran's head. Stepping back, she clapped her little hands together. "You look really nice in it, Syaoran!"

Wordlessly, Syaoran looked at Sakura. She was smiling so happily at him. How did she manage to be so cheerful all the time? He continued to watch in wonderment as she danced around. Even in all his travels, he had never met anybody quite like her.

Behind them, standing mostly unnoticed behind the pillar, were the prince and priest-in-training. The sharp-eyed prince was watching the boy with obvious distaste, but his bespectacled companion looked at them with the kind smile that he was well known for.

"I don't like that brat. The sight of him annoys me."

"But still, they're a good match, don't you think?"


	5. Art thou not, fatal vision

**Title:** Brothers**  
Character(s):** r!Syaoran, c!Syaoran**  
Prompt:** "Art thou not, fatal vision" - Macbeth**  
Genre:** Angst  
**Word Count:** 205**  
Rating:** G**  
Warnings:** None**  
Summary:** They could have been brothers.**  
Author's Notes:** A drabblish fic, as you can guess from the word count.**  
Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

They could have been brothers.

Nobody would have noticed that anything was out of place. Perhaps only those who actually knew better might notice that they were not really twins. It was almost impossible to realise that at first glance.

Every fight that they have had might have been an average sibling rivalry. It could have been short and quick, one of no harsh consequences. Then, in the end, they would simply make up with each other and maybe even become closer than before.

Or it might have been just a friendly match, a simple test of strength that would prove both of them to be on the same level of skill. It could help them to improve, perhaps becoming stronger than any other could ever be. United, they could be invincible.

They could have played together, laughed together, cried together. They could worked together, spent every minute of the day together, done everything together.

But fate had placed them worlds apart.

They were enemies, destined to destroy each other. Every meeting was filled with the sadness and bitterness of soldiers forced into battle, not the joy and happiness that a family shared.

As long as that one dream lived, they could never be brothers.


	6. Let every man be master of his time

**Title:** Hide and Seek**  
Character(s):** Tomoyo, Kurogane, Souma**  
Prompt:** "Let every man be master of his time." - Macbeth**  
Genre:** General/Humour**  
Word Count:** 621**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Warnings:** This is inspired by chapter 182, but I think there shouldn't be any spoilers. If you want to be very very careful, though...**  
Summary:** Tomoyo drags Kurogane from his training to play hide and seek.  
**Author's Notes:** It can be interpreted as Kurogane/Tomoyo or a platonic relationship, I think, so you can decide which you prefer.In case anyone doesn't understand how this fic relates to the prompt, Tomoyo is playing around with Kurogane's training time. As a result, Kurogane is unable to be "master of his time".  
**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

Sometimes, Princess Tsukuyomi would interrupt her ninja's training to talk him into playing with her. Of course, the battle-hardened boy was indignant, but the young noble was not lacking in the skills of persuasion. It did not take long for her to convince Souma that her little apprentice needed the rest and gleefully pull him away from the training grounds.

"Tomoyo! What exactly do you want from me?" demanded the angry ninja when he was finally released from the princess's unexpectedly firm hold.

His answer was a familiar grin that always sent chills running down his spine. Uncertainly, he waited for Tomoyo's instructions. If heaven would answer his prayer, it would not be any of those horrid odd jobs that she often gave him to embarrass himself.

"Ohohoho! Kurogane looks so pale!" Tomoyo giggled mischieviously behind her sleeve. "Don't worry; it's really nothing. It's just as I told Souma; I want you to play with me for a while."

Kurogane still was not convinced. "What exactly is it that you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" answered Tomoyo with a girlish laugh. "Go on - you first! Turn away and don't look until you've counted to a hundred. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Kurogane under his breath. He had seen many of the children in his village play the game before and had occasionally participated in several of them - of course he knew what he was supposed to do. Obediently, he turned away to stare glumly at a piece of peeling bark on the tree that was inches away from his nose.

As he counted, he could hear the soft swishing of the princess's robes as she fled the scene. The training that he had undergone had taught his ears to pay attention to even the slightest sound. He could hear the rustle of the grass where delicate feet trod, the gently cracking of the leaves used to hide his target, the ever-stirring breeze carrying a familiar light laugh through the air.

"...ninety-nine, one hundred," finished Kurogane with obvious boredom in his voice. He turned around to see a seemingly empty clearing, but he knew better than that. Within seconds, he found the princess waiting behind a large fern.

With a squeal, Tomoyo leaped out of her hiding place, knocking the ninja to the ground. Kurogane's face flushed with embarrassment at the awkward position that they were in, but the innocent princess only laughed. "Ohohoho! Kurogane's blushing!" she remarked.

"I'm... just get off me!" said Kurogane, trying to push her away without humiliating her. She obliged with a triumphant look on her face. He stood up, his face still red, nervously dusting his clothes. When he noticed her expression, his face turned redder, as though ready to explode. "What?" he demanded.

Tomoyo smiled suddenly, all traces of mischief vanishing within that instant. "Kurogane still knows how to be a gentleman, even though he's so ardent about training to become stronger."

Kurogane was shocked. Did Tomoyo compliment him? Did she just seriously, earnestly compliment him? Admittedly, it was a nice change from her teasing him all the time. He looked away, unsure of how to receive the compliment. "Thanks," was all he muttered.

Tomoyo grinned again. "So you won't mind escorting me back to the training grounds, will you?" Her eyes glinted with their usual playfulness. She turned and fled before Kurogane could figure out what she meant.

But when he did, he finally exploded. He ran after her, yelling at the top of his voice. "That's cheating, Tomoyo! I don't care whether you're a princess or not; I'm going to make you pay for this!"

Still running ahead of him, Tomoyo laughed heartily. He had no idea, no idea at all...

* * *

Ok, the last part might be a little confusing, so I'm going to try breaking it down. When Tomoyo says, "So you won't mind escorting me back to the training grounds, will you?", what she really means to say is "Race you back to the training grounds!" Kurogane takes a while to figure things out, so Tomoyo gets herself a headstart.

By the way, the very last sentence "He had no idea, no idea at all..." has reference to something mentioned in chapter 171. If you've spotted it right away, then... well, good for you. :)


	7. There's but one down

**Title:** Rebuilding a Dream**  
Character(s):** implied Fei Wong, unidentified character**  
Prompt:** "There's but one down." - Third Murderer**  
Genre:** Angst**  
Word Count:** 186**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Warnings:** Possible spoilers for foreshadowing in chapter 173.**  
Summary:** After all his dreams are destroyed, he builds another one.**  
Author's Note:** Assumptions made based on chapter 173. I wrote this long before reading chapter 214, so please forgive any mistakes on my part.  
**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

_Edit:_ Thanks to cuenta for pointing out yet another missing word!

* * *

Gone. She was gone before his very eyes. He could not believe it. He did not want to believe it. Porcelain slipped between his fingers, shattering on the floor with a crash that rang like a muted bell in his ear. Liquid spilled, flowing slowly away from the broken fragments.

Like how her life had slipped away, tearing all his dreams apart.

Then he built a new dream. A dream of bringing her back to his side. A dream of reviving a past that should have been left as beautiful as it was in the shape of memories. A dream that could destroy countless other dreams, futures and worlds.

A dream that a certain few people would definitely put to an end before everything else was gone.

But until that happened, he would not stop trying to realise his dream. Because everybody should be treated equally, and there was no reason for him to suffer his fate while the rest of the world enjoyed.

She would return to his side. No matter what happened, they would surely be together again. He would make sure of it.


	8. I have thee not, yet I see thee still

**Title:** Company**  
Character(s):** Ichihara Yuuko, mention of Maru and Moro (xxxHOLiC) and main characters of TRC  
**Prompt:** "I have thee not, yet I see thee still." - Macbeth**  
Genre:** General**  
Word Count:** 181**  
Rating:** G**  
Summary:** Remember the time you had company.**  
Author's Note:** This is supposed to sound contradictory. It's also built on xxxHOLiC, so it may be confusing if you don't know the series.  
**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

You could not remember the last time you had company.

Customers came and went - they were nothing more than mere acquaintances, chains that were thin and fragile. Maru and Moro were wonderful, but no matter how much they loved you, they would still prefer each other's company to yours. While you enjoyed visits to certain spiritual beings, they had their own lives to take care of too.

But you knew that all this would change. You knew that several customers of greater significance would ask of you to grant their wishes. You knew that the day will come when the world as you knew it would change forever. It was inevitable. It was hitsuzen.

A story began to unfold. These special customers clung onto hope for support through difficult times. By granting their wishes, you fueled that hope. In time, you learned to lean upon it as well. Soon, these people were no longer just customers - you became their comrad, hoping to stop a dream that could destroy many worlds.

Do you remember the time you had no company?


	9. That will ere be the set of sun

**Title:** Prophecy  
**Character(s):** Clow Reed, Sakura**  
Prompt:** "That will be ere the set of sun." - Third Witch  
**Word Count:** 283**  
Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A king makes a prediction.  
**Author's Note:** Think early TRC. Forget what is later revealed for a moment. Or this fic may not make sense. Oh yeah, and getting into Clow Reed's mind? It's not easy.**  
Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

Gazing upon the ruins from the window in his palace, a king predicted what would happen.

One with the power to transcend dimensions would cause the unfolding of a story. A princess would be sent on a journey with companions that she would not recognise at first, but soon learn to appreciate and love them as the dearest of friends. A ninja, so close to falling into the hands of the enemy, would break a little of that barrier built around the heart of a wizard of ice. Then the one who was closest to the princess would sacrifice his all: for her sake as well as the purpose that he was made to fulfill.

The king prayed that they would have the strength to bear the truth when it was finally revealed itself. Hopefully, that would last through the more difficult times ahead. All that he knew then, all of this past, would soon fade away...

"What are you thinking about, Father?" asked a little girl with chestnut-brown hair and wide emerald eyes, gently tugging his robes. There was something very reassuring about her look of concern and mild curiosity. Immediately, the king felt the weight on his shoulders lighten considerably.

Smiling, he bent down to tap his daughter lightly on the head. "I was thinking about you, Sakura. And, of course, other things."

A cheerful expression lit her features. "I love you too, Father," she said happily. Then she turned and skipped away, laughing in her simple innocent way that never ceased to charm those around her.

Watching, the king smiled with a hint of melancholy. "Even if all happiness becomes a dream... let us continue to believe in the future."


	10. There may you see the tyrant

**Title:** Brat**  
Character(s):** Touya, Yukito, mentions of Syaoran and Sakura**  
Prompt:** "Here may you see the tyrant" - MacDuff**  
Genre:** General**  
Word Count:** 142**  
Rating:** G**  
Summary:** A conversation. "I just don't like that brat."  
**Author's Notes:** This fic has just dialogue. But I think it's pretty easy to figure out who is speaking. There are just 2 characters. Guess who the tyrant here is? And this concludes my 10-shakespeare [ LJ] claim, the first claim that I've actually completed - woot!**  
Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

"That brat. Even the sight of him makes me annoyed."

"He arrived not too long ago. You should not be jumping to conclusions already..."

"I know that. I'm not stupid. I just don't like that brat."

"Princess Sakura does, though, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. And I don't get it. There is obviously something wrong with that brat. He definitely isn't normal; it just does not feel right..."

"But Princess Sakura is happy with him around. She has been lonely, and so has he. Maybe they'll be some good for each other."

"Well, he'd better not make Sakura cry. Because then I'll beat him into a pulp!"

"You love your sister a lot, don't you?"

"No, of course not. But I'm the only one who can bully that monster; everyone else should just find another punch-bag."

"...of course. Anything you say, Your Highness."


End file.
